Seduction
by pyromistress
Summary: Inuyasha thinks Kagome cheated on him, so he gets angry with her and tell her to leave. Heart broken Kagome leaves only to be taken to Sesshomaru, and then be seduced by him. WARNING LEMON! NO FLAMES. r&r! SessKag
1. feeling betrayed

A/N: ok this is my first fic so be easy on me. And plus I'm sorta new to inuyasha so I may not get everything right but I'll try my best. NO FLAMES!!! If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all !!! ok here it goes...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own inuyasha but damn I wish I did!  
  
Chapter one: feeling betrayed  
  
Kagome ran through the woods. The twigs scraping her legs now and then. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. 'Inuyasha' her mind repeated his name over and over again, torturing her broken and confused heart.' why?' she asked herself.  
  
  
  
***flashback***  
  
It was a cold night and the gang decided to call it a day. "whose turn is to fetch fire wood?" Sango asked." not me." Miroku and Inuyasha answered immeaditly. Kagome sighed. " Kami!!! You people are so lazy!!! I'll go!" "Thanks kagome." Sango smiled.  
  
"no problem." Kagome muttered. She stood and left into the forest in search wood that wood help build a nice fire to warm their cold bodies.  
  
She bent down picking up little twigs when she felt two strong unwelcomed hands wrap around her waist. She gasped and dropped all of the fire wood she had collected. Ice blue eyes met warm hazel. " Oh,Koga you scared me for a second." she said nervously.He just stared at her lust apperent in his eyes. "uh..can you let go of me now....?"she asked." I think not."he replied then decended his lips on hers in a rough kiss. She gasped and tried with all her might to push him off but failed miserably when he just tightened his grip on her waist. she felt tears begin to form in her eyes as his hands began to roam her body. She wanted to scream but found that she could'nt. All she could do was stand there hopelessly.Too shocked and scared to do anything.  
  
*back at camp( still in flash back)*  
  
" I wonder whats taking Kagome so long."Miroku said. "yea, I'm being to worry."Sango leaned onto Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha frowned. He had to admit she was taking a while and he was beggining to get worried." I'll go look for her." Inuyasha hopped from the tree he had been sitting in and ran into the forest.He ran into a clearing where her smelled Kagome's scent. He came into a sudden halt at the sight that he saw. Kagome was in koga's arms while he kissed her roughly but she did'nt seem to mind for she surely was'nt struggling. Anger filtered through him and he pushed koga off her. He dived his claws deep into Koga's chest killing him instantly. Then he turned to Kagome who was laying on the ground.She ran into his arms crying.' Thank you Kami for bringing my gaurdian angel here to save me' she thought. Inuyasha growled and pushed her to the ground.   
  
" Kagome your such a slut, I loved you I truely did and I find you here making out with him!" he pointed at the dead Koga lying on the floor.  
  
" I hate you, NEVER, let me set my eyes on you again for I assure if I do then you will die by my hands."He snarled then turned to leave.  
  
'does he think that I wanted to kiss koga!?!? That I somehow wanted to be with the wolf demon?!?!'Kagome thought. "INUYASHA!!" She screamed after him. He stopped but did'nt turn around."What?" he asked deathly calm. "Let me explain! it's not what you think!" She begged him to listen.  
  
He disappeared in a blink of an eye then reappeared infront of her, his body towering over hers. "There is nothing to explain, all has been seen and done the damage is done." He stared into her eyes. The eyes that he had loved, they showed fright love and...truth...'NO!You saw her and him. SHE BETRAYED YOU.' His mind screamed. He was so confused and hurt. He had seen her in Koga's arms.  
  
"You betrayed me..."Inuyasha spoke softly lowering his gaze to the floor.  
  
"No Inuyasha!! I love you I would never do that to you!" She held onto his arms trying to get him to look at her. He kept his gaze at the floor." Inuyasha, I love you!" She screamed tears flowing down her face.  
  
"NO SHUT UP!" He slapped her hard across the face. She fell to the ground with a 'thump'. Kagome held onto he face tears dripping down her chin to fall onto the ground." As I said before slut, I hate you, never talk to me again!" He turned his back and disappeared into the darkness of the forest and out of her life forever.  
  
  
  
****end of flashback****  
  
'how could he think that of me?!?'she asked herself.She tripped over a tree root and closed her eyes awaiting the impact of the fall ,and it came quiet hard too. She gasped in pain as she felt her ankle break."uhhh...just my luck"she groaned in pain and tried to stand but failed miserably. she once again closed her eyes awaiting the impact but it never came. She felt something fluffy wrapped around her waist. She slowly opened her eyes. Brown met gold. "Sesshomaru!!"she whipered. They stared at each other for a moment then Kagome snapped out of it and began to stuggle out of his grasp in which she succeded but ended up falling from the lack of his strength to hold her up. "pityful human."  
  
He had been in the area when he caught the scent of Inuyasha's woman, but he or his friends were nowhere to be seen( or smelled) so he had gone to investigate to find her sobbing on the ground.  
  
Her anger and frustration began to build up."listen..."she stood up slowly despite the pain in her ankle." I have gone through too much today to deal with you."She looked him in the eyes."So if your going to kill me then do it because I'm already dead."He lifted his delicate eyebrows in amusement."if I had wanted you dead then you would'nt be alive right now."He spoke calmy in his usual emotionless composure."Now,where is that damn hanyou mate of yours?"  
  
"He is not my mate."She lowered her gaze to the floor,her bangs covering her tear stricken face."he is not?"Sesshomaru asked.She only shook her head in response."And why is that?"He was now getting interested because the last he remembered both his hanyou brother and this miko had been deeply in love with each other and he would be suprised if Inuyasha had'nt mated her yet.  
  
"Nevermind that! You have no business prying into my problems!"she said angirly.  
  
He would have chocked her then and there had it not been for Rin who came running suddenly. "Sesshomaru-sama," she paused to look at Kagome."Oh!Did Sesshomaru-sama find Rin a friend?"Rin clung onto his leg and looked at him with pleading eyes. He nearly groaned in frustration."Fine."He spoke in a careless voice.'I swear I'm going too soft for my own good!'He thought. "YAY! Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" She hugged his leg then ran to Kagome hugging her tightly but knocking her over at the same time. Kagome groaned in pain as she tried to lift her self up using her arms. "oh! Rin's friend is hurt!!" Rin tried to lift Kagome up but only accomplished in making it worse. Kagome once again tried to get up but she was way too exhausted both emotionally and physically to move anymore. She gave up and lay on the floor for a moment before the pain became unbearable. She felt something fluffy wrap around her and saw two beautiful pair or golden eyes just before she let herself drift into a blanket of darkness.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times adjusting her eyesight. She looked around the room,she was laying on a king size bed in the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It had gold wall paper with blue oriental flowers and a chandelier hanging on the cieling. There was a fireplace and a few pieces of furniture around the room. She then turned to the balcony and it was as if it were to be calling to her. She slowly stepped out of the warm bed and limped towards the open doors. She felt the rush of warm air surround her as she stared at the lake that was in her view from the balcony.   
  
She sighed in happiness and relaxed for the first time in hours, just being able to stand there enjoying the peace and tranquility. She heard the door of the room open and turned to see who had entered. Sesshomaru stood there gazing at her, he had caught a glimpse at her before she turned to look at him. ' god, she had looked like a goddess, standing there bathed in the moonlight giving her a eerie glow,the wind wipping her hair around her.He had the strange urge to pick her up and take her right there.He nearly smacked himself for even thinking that. She was a human,a stupid weak human' his thoughts were interrupted when she cleared her throat.   
  
"uhhh...arigatou Sesshomaru-san..."she spoke timidly.She clearly knew he had picked her up and taken her to his caslte. "Do not think that I did it for you, but only so that Rin would stop pestering me."He said coldly.She took a step backwards and he noticed her flinch."you are in pain?"he stated more than asked. "Hai, but its nothing I can't handle.."   
  
She gasped as he sweeped her in his arms and set her on the bed. Her eyes widened when he placed her ankle on his lap and lightly touched it. She bit back a cry of pain when he touched her ankle. "seems to me your ankles broken..." He grabbed a bandage and a type on lotion from the night table. He poured a bit of lotion onto his hand and began to massage it onto her ankle, he softened his touch when he heard her gasp in pain.'ughhhh!!!!whats happening to me!?!?!?! Why do I want to help this pityful human girl/woman????'his mind screamed at him. Kagome was going through a similar inner battle with herself.'He's being almost...nice...' ' Kagome you have got to get out of here!!'her mind screamed.'yes, as soon as her leg healed she would leave.' That's what she would do!!!(^-^ but I bet she does'nt count falling in love in the plan!!)  
  
He wrapped the bandage around her leg slowly and gently, then stood from the bed. "I will send one of my servants to bathe you give you A new pair of clothes. She nodded and he left with out a word.'I wonder why he was being so nice...I bet its just a trick to try and get the tetsusaiga from Inuyasha.'Her mind drifted to Inuyasha and she once again felt tears welling in her eyes.'Inuyasha..I wonder what your doing now....'  
  
*****With Inuyasha*****  
  
He sat perched on a tree with a thoughtful expression plastered on his face. 'Kagome, you betrayed me....why?' His mind asked no one. "I loved you..." He whispered into the wind. Kikyou stepped out from behind the bush where she had been sitting for the past couple of minutes. "kikyou!" Inuyasha said suprised. "hehe...My plan worked without a single flaw."she sneered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm talking about Kagome."  
  
"What bout her?" He asked anger seething through his veins at the thought of her.  
  
"Honestly Inuyasha, Do you really think that she would have really betrayed you?" Kikyou giggled which sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine.  
  
"It was such fun watching, Kagome almost get raped by Koga and then you falsely believe that she was cheating on you!!" She was now laughing histerically.  
  
'Kagome was'nt cheating on me...'His heart twisted in guilt ' She almost got raped and I turned my back on her....' But then the thought came to his mind.'Kikyou did this!!  
  
With out thinking he plunged for Kikyou's throat and lifted her from the ground. "You bitch! How could you!?!?" He asked. Kikyou gasped for air but remained smiling." Easily I put Koga under my mind control then let destiny take its course.."He tightened his grip on her neck then flung her straight into a tree.  
  
"Its not worth my time killing you." He spat then walked away in search of his beloved Kagome.' My love I will find you..' He thought then walked off into the forest.  
  
*********Back at the castle***************  
  
' *sigh* Was Inuyasha really worth shedding all those tears for?' She asked herself. ' No it was'nt but still...I loved him..but maybe I still do?' She groaned in frustration. Could she really be that stupid to love him after what he did. ' No I'm stupid but not that stupid, right?' Just then there was a knock on the doors.  
  
A stump woman peeked throught the door. " Hello Kagome-san, I'm here to bathe and dress you now." The woman bowed.lowly. " Please just call me Kagome."   
  
"Very well Kagome-san." The woman said and motioned her to follow her. She guided her to the bathing are that had a warm hot spring with a little water fall and natural plants growing around the area of the water. Kagome stood in awe. "Please take off your clothes." The maid said. Kagome complied with her request and slowly stepped into the water.   
  
She sighed and relaxed into the water as the servants washed her hair and scrubbed her back. Soon all the dry blood was gone and she felt brand new again. She stepped out of the water and the servants put a bath robe around her then rubbed a sweet smelling lotion on her. They handed her a beautiful dark blue kimono with silver fireflies on it. "wow...this kimono is way too beautiful for me!" Kagome looked up to the servants. " Oh, but Lord Sesshomaru has ordered you to wear this kimono."  
  
"Well...I guess so..Since he wants me to wear it. Not that I care what he thinks or say!" The servants giggled. They led her back to her room where they did her hair and make-up. A knock was heard at the door when a young man about Kagome's age stepped into the room. His eyes traveled her body and Kagome began to feel uneasy under his gaze. "um....do you need something?" She asked nervously. He snapped out of his gaze. "Yes, I am Tetsuya (random name) and I have the honor to escort such a beautiful lady to dinner." " Sesshomaru and Rin are expecting you."He quickly added. She smile and took the arm that he had offered her.  
  
They bagan walking rowards the dining room, " So are you Lords Sesshoomaru's mate?" He asked suddenly. "W-what, no I'm not." She said nervoulsy.   
  
"Are you his wife or his cubucine?" He asked eyeing her body once more.  
  
" No, I am not." She shifted under his gaze. He sniffed her for a moment. " And you are still a virgin." He stated. " Well yes but I don't see the reason for you asking me all of these questions!" She said her anger rising. " Oh, no reason." He said smiling. ' Note to self, stay away from creepy guy.' She thought as they walked into the dining room.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as she walked into the room. She looked stunnning. The kimono he had picked out for her, was tight enough to show that she had curves but decent enough not to exploit them , making her seem all the more tempting. ' No, she is nothing but a human whom I have decided to help because of Rin.' He thought. Kagome walked gracefully over to the table and took her seat to the right of Sesshomaru and across from Rin. " Hello Lord Sesshomaru, Rin." She nodded to both of them. There was a tension in the air between kagome and Sesshomaru but it seemed to be unnoticed by Rin who was babbling about her day and how she had 'dressed up' Jaken.  
  
'Why, this is awkward...its not everyday one eats lunch with a former enemy..' She laughed to herself at the irony of the situation. One of the servants came and set plates of food infront of all three of them. They waited for Sesshomaru to take the first bite before they began eating, for it was only polite to wait until the head of the household begins to eat. The food was Oyako-don with Kappa-maki. She glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eyes. He sure was'nt an ugly taiyoukai, you could see the muscles under his kimono. 'I can just imagine myself running my hands over his smooth muscles.' "ACK!!" She scream out loud. Sesshomaru lifted a delicate eyebrow at her.  
  
Kagome turned crimson red. " Eto.... Lord Sesshomaru may I please be excused?" She asked nervously. " Very well." He said in his usual emotionless facade. "Arigatou, Lord Sesshomaru." she stood and left quickly. Sesshomaru watched her retreating form .'This sure is one special miko, very special...perhaps I should seduce her and make her my mate...yes that is what I shall do.' He thought. 


	2. Seductions begin

A/N- hmmmm..I hope people start reviewing more.... The story must go on...  
  
Disclaimer- I own Inuyasha! I am its creator!!!! *runs from angry lawyers* Ok, ok maybe I don't own Inuyasha but, I mean who does other than Rumiko Takahashi?  
  
NO FLAMES! R&R! WARNING: LEMON IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!  
  
Chapter 2- Seduction begins  
  
"Whew." Kagome sighed as she sat down on a bench. As soon as she had gotten out of the dining room she had ran all the way through the hallways till she had somehow arrived at the gardens. She heaved another sigh and finally relaxed onto the bench, enjoying the sweet intoxicating smell of the flowers. She leaned over and plucked a blue flower that seemed to glow in its own light. She gently ran a finger over the delicate petals, enjoying the soft feel of it. A cold gust of wind blew by and she felt herself shiver.   
  
Sesshomaru had finshed his dinner and had tucked Rin in her room, from there he had left in search of his prey. Yes, for Sesshomaru this was like a hunt, him the predator and Kagome the prey. He would enjoy this throughly. He would seduce her and have her begging him to take her, and perhaps he would even learn to love he, although he did'nt know why but she called to him. 'She's just a human' he thought, but still... the fire she possesed was so unlike a human. To him it was like she was'nt human. He caught Kagome's scent and followed it to the gardens. There he found her standing with a blue flower in her hands, suddenly she shivered as a cold gust of wind blew by. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, offering her his warmth. He heard her gasp and her body tensed.  
  
"You are cold, let me warm you." He said gently yet his voice held no emotion. He rubbed her arms with his hands and pulled her flush against him. Her body turned even more tense. " Relax." He whispered seductivley into her ear, nipping lightly on her earlobe. She shivered a his touch, wanting more. He smirked and turned her around so her chest molded into his. He nearly groaned at the feel of her soft curves against him. " ummm... Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked, her face flushed and her cheeks red at their close contact.   
  
He looked down at her. " I want you." He stated plainly. Kagome blushed furioulsy and pushed away from him lighlty. "I ummm..must go...over there." She said quickly,and walked back into the castle, well more like ran back into the castle. 'Over there? Good excuse Kagome!' She mentally smacked herself. 'Now what am I going to do?!? I'm in Sesshomaru's freakin castle! And what did he mean by "I want you."?' She shivered at the thought of his touch. ' No, bad Kagome! Don't think dirty thoughts, I mean you just went through that ordeal with Inuyasha, Should you really start falling for some one else? His BROTHER no less.( Is it just me or does that last sentence sound wierd? I mean when you say it it sounds right...)  
  
She was so busy in her own thoughts that she did'nt see where she was walking. She slammed into a hard chest that belonged to no other than Sesshomaru himself. She groaned and lifted herself up from the floor. "Lord Sesshomaru you should really watch where your going!" She told him off like a little child. He raised an eyebrow." Last time I checked it was you who was not watching where they were walking." He said coolly. Kagome forgot about her fear for the Taiyouka as her temper began to rise. "Well I would'nt have to worry about where i was going if YOU would watch were you were going!" She yelled. He waved his hand ending the discussion.  
  
"I have no time for this,we must make arrangements for your stay here." He stated and walked down the hallway.  
  
'Guess I'm supposed to follow.' She thought. She trailed behind him, not bothering to keep his pace. Soon they arrived at a large wooden door. Sesshomaru inserted the key into the golden lock. With a 'click' the door opened to reveal a study room. There was a fine wooden desk at the far back of the room, and there were many bookshelves with many books of course. The room itself was dimly lit and Kagome found herself squinting in the darkness. Sesshomaru walked over to the desk and sat on a cushioned chair positioned behind the desk. He motioned her to sit in the chair infront of his desk.   
  
As she sat he began to speak. "As you well know, Rin has become taken to you. She needs a older female figure to guide her and teach her to do such things females do." He paused for a second. " I have decided that you will stay here and help Rin with such things. You will wake at eight, dress, eat breakfast, and from there you will teach Rin to do lady like things." He stated, his face void of any emotion.  
  
"What? Don't I atleast get a say in this?" She asked.  
  
"No you do not, I would think you would have more respect and education for me since I am offering you my to shelter to you."  
  
"Well its not like I asked you for help." Kagome stated stubbornly.  
  
"Are you implying that I throw you out right now?" He asked, A smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"well....OH FINE! I 'll do what you say." She heaved a sigh, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
He smirked at his truimph. "You will be shown your room soon." No sooner had the words left his mouth when the servant from earlier came in. She reminded Kagome of the fairy god mother from Cinderella, except this one had glowing orange eyes, and black hair with gray streaks.  
  
She bowed."Mizu, escort Lady Kagome to her room." Sesshomaru ordered then turned to some papers on his desk, not sparing a second glance back at the two. "Kagome, please follow me." Sesshomaru growled. "Gomen, I meant Kagome-sama. "Mizu corrected herself. "Its all right." Kagome reassured.   
  
They walked down the hallways. "Mizu, does Sesshomaru usually go around seducing people?" Kagome asked. "No, No, not at all. Lord Sesshomaru is a very closed man. He does not mingle around with woman, only once and a while to....satisfy his lust." Mizu stated. 'Great, So why is it that he tried seducing me back in the gardens. maybe it was just my mind fooling me, yes, thats it, its just my mind.'Kagome thought as they entered her room. The walls had silver wall paper with blue vines painted onto to them. There was a large bed in the corner of the room. It had a silk blue curtain around it. There was a fireplace and many blue velvet couches and chairs around it. And of course there was a balcony. "Your nightgown is in the dresser over there, I will leave you to rest now, Kagome-sama." She bowed and left the room.   
  
"wow, I guees this is my new house." Kagome said outloud as she walked over to the dresser. She pulled out a silk blue nightgown and put it on. It reached about to her mid-thigh. She slowly crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over her body. She was so tired from the day. 'Finally sleep' she thought and sighed into the pillow when someone opened the door. Sesshomaru walked through the door and glided over to her bed. She pretended to be asleep as he stared at her for a moment before crawling into the bed next to her. She tensed and turned around to face him. " What are you doing?" She asked. "It appears that I am trying to sleep." He stated coolly. "Yes, but don't you have your own bed in your own room?" She asked.  
  
He breathed in her scent, no she did'nt smell like a human, she smelled more like a ....flower. "Yes, but I think I like it better here." He stated and closed his eyes. She huffed and scooted as far away as possible from him. Unknown to them, they had scooted closer to each other in the middle of the night.  
  
(hmmmmm......should I leave it there? Ok, I guess I need to make this chapter a bit longer.)  
  
*****The next morning*****  
  
Kagome awoke to something warm wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to move but found that she could'nt. She turned around, her misty blue gray eyes found molten gold ones. "Sesshomaru?" She looked down at herself and found that his arms and tail were firmly wrapped around her waist, bringing her close to him. "It is time to wake." He said sternly as he unwrapped himself from her and stood from the bed. Kagome shivered at the loss of heat. She also stood and stretched, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Eep" She had forgotten she was only in a sleeping yutaka and that when she had stretched she had exposed most of her upper thighs and hips. She quickly covered herself with her arms. "Out, out, out!!" She shoved him towards the door but he did'nt budge. "Oh, but I like it here." He said, still his face void of any emotion but Kagome caught somethiing in his eyes that looked a bit like...humor? "But I have to change!!!" Kagome was beggining to get frustrated.  
  
"Then dress." He said.  
  
"But YOUR here!!" She yelled.  
  
"And?" He asked.   
  
"ughhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"No, don't do that." Sesshomaru said angirly.  
  
"Nani? Don't do what?" She asked.  
  
He walked close to her, leaning down to her so that their faces were only a breath away. "Don't bite your lip." He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, soothing it.He withdrew from her. "I will leave you to change now." He exited the room, leaving a very stunned Kagome. She touched her lips. 'Wow...my first intimate situation.' She shook her head. 'No, I will not crave his touch.'She reassured herself, but deep inside her she knew she already wanted him, but she aslo knew that she still wanted Inuyasha, badly. For part of her was still longing and weeping for him.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hoped you liked this chapter. people this is a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing. Sorry for any confusions that you may of had. And, I update ever 2-5 days, but sometimes my internet does'nt work so I try to update everytime it feels like working. Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter: Temptations arise 


	3. Temptations arise

YAY!! people are actually reviewing! YAY! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. ^-^  
  
Dislclaimer- hmmmm....I don't own Inuyasha do you?  
  
Chapter 3- temptations arise  
  
'This is soooo utterly wrong! This is Sesshomaru were talking about! And anyways I'm still not over....Inuyasha. He's plagued my heart, possibly forever.' A tear went down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. 'No, I told myself I would'nt shed anymore tears for him!' She opened the wardrobe door and gasped. There were many different beautiful kimonos lined up in a row. "wow...." She skimmed through them and finally, after a few minutes picked out a dark pink silk Kimono with white designs on it. Just after she had slipped it on, the door banged open and a little blur of orange sped towards her and knocked her over. "Kagome nee-san!!! Rin heard, you were gonna teach Rin stuff!!!" Rin hugged Kagome tightly. " Rin *wheeze* your *wheeze* not letting me breath."  
  
"Gomen, Kagome nee-san." Rin let go of Kagome only to grab her hand. "Come KAgome nee-san, Rin-chan is hungry." Rin pratically dragged Kagome to the dining room. There, the two sat waitng for Sesshomaru, who had yet to arrive. " What will Kagome teach Rin-chan?" Rin asked. Kagome thought for a second. " Hmmmm....I will teach how to speak, write, dance, sing and many many other things." Kagome answered. " Will Rin-chan be as pretty as Kagome nee-san?" Rin asked innocently. " Me? pretty?" Kagome giggled slightly. " I suppose you will." Kagome answered truthfully. Just then Sesshomaru entered the dining room and sat at his perspective seat, at the head of the table. "Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said happily. He nodded to both of them acknowledging their presence. 'God! How can he be so calm after what he did!' Kagome though, for she, herself was beet red from just looking at him. Breakfast went by quickly and quietly and soon Kagome was left to take Rin to the gardens for her lessons.  
  
" Rin! back straight!" Kagome told Rin. Kagome had been teaching Rin how to walk 'properly' all day, by the lake.  
  
"But, Rin-chan's tired!" Rin complained. Kagome groaned.  
  
"Rin-chan I told you, when you are addressing to your self you use the words 'I' or 'me'." Kagome corrected for the hundredth time. "Now shall we learn how to dance?" Kagome asked. "Yes!" Rin jumped forgetting already how to act 'Properly'.  
  
" Ok, give me your hands." Kagome took Rin's hands. " One, two, three!" Kagome began teaching her how to waltz. Several "Ouch's" could be heard from Kagome, everytime that Rin stepped on her foot. Sesshomaru stood watching from a little distance, as the girls danced.   
  
Rin accidently stepped on Kagome's kimono, and when Kagome tried to take a step, her legs got caught and she plunged into the pool. "COLD!" Kagome screamed, as she surfaced from the water. " GOMEN NASAI!" Rin yelled, stifling giggles. "Rin! Its not funny!" Kagome yelled, wipping hair that clung to her face.  
  
"Quiet on the contrary, I find it very funny." A masculine voice said . Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru. Kagome scowled at him. " Here let me kelp you out." He picked her up princess style, getting himself wet in the process. " EEP!" she instinctivley wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked.  
  
"Rin-chan, please go to your room while I teach Kagome how to dance properly, for as you can see, she's not very good at it." Sesshomaru said while placing Kagome on her feet.  
  
" Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin ran off, back into the castle.  
  
Kagome frowned." I'll have you know, I'm a very good dancer!" She stated in a 'matter-of-factly' way.  
  
"I know you are." He stated, without any emotion.  
  
"Then..why did you tell Rin to leave?" Then it hit her. She gulped.He wanted them alone. "uhhh...I think that maybe I should leave now." She said taking a nervous step back, as he took one foward. " No, I said I was going to teach you how to dance." He said taking her hand. The wet kimono clung to her every curve, making her very tempting.  
  
He brought her close to him. " uhh..." Kagome stood there doing nothing. He smirked once more and wrapped her arms around his neck for her, since she seemed a little...dazed. She snapped back to reality when he wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
" Sesshomaru...?" Her body tensed almost painfully. "Relax." He spoke seductively into her ear which caused her to shiver in yearning. 'Yearning? Did she yearn him? His touch?" She asked herself as they danced into the night.   
  
"Sesshomaru?" She asked.  
  
"Hmmmm?" He said without interest.  
  
"What did you mean when you said...." She blushed. " When you said that you wanted me?" She asked burying her head into his chest to hide to deeping blush.  
  
"I meant that I wanted you." He replaied simply.  
  
"Yes, but what did you mean by that?"  
  
"I meant that I wanted to do this." He lowered his mouth to hers, in a earth shattering kiss. Her eyes went wide open but closed after a moment. After a few seconds he left her mouth. Her eyes slowly opened to give him a questioning look. Then she turned angry. "BAKA! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SPECIAL!!!!!!" She pushed him away, and stomped back into the castle, fuming. "Well, that did'nt go as planned..special? Was'nt it special enough getting to kiss him, the great lord of the Western lands." He thought. (He has a very high ego, does'nt he?)  
  
"aughhhhhhhh!!!!!" Kagome stomped down the hallways towards her room. "The nerve of him! Kissing me like that!!!" She opened her door and slammed it shut. "Who does he think he is!?!?!" She slipped off her kimono and put on her silk yutaka. " I swear if he ever tries it again I'll...PURIFY HIM!" She laughed maniacally. 'Ok....now I'm freaking myself out. Calm down Kagome, it was just a kiss.' She thought as she climbed into her bed and snuggled into the softness of the covers and pillows. She was just drifting off to sleep when the door opened.   
  
She groaned and covered her head with the pillows.' Not him again!!!!" She thought. She felt the bed shift as someone crawled under the blankets. She concocted the hardest glare she could make and turned to face him. " I thought I made it clear that I did'nt like you sleeping here with me!" She said angrily  
  
"And I thought I made it clear that I liked it here better." He said without any emotion but yet again Kagome caught a glint in his eyes that looked oddly like humor.  
  
"Sesshomaru...." She growled a warning. He raised an eyebrow at her. " Feisty are we?" He asked with that same humorous glint in his eyes. " Why you.....Get OUT! OUT, OUT OUT!" She tried to push him out of the bed but only succeded in tiring herself. She scooted to the far corner of the bed and after a few minutes she began to talk. " Why is it you torture me, so?" She asked, trying not to close her eyes. "Because." He stated coolly. " Because....what?" She asked sleepily. She did'nt wait for his answer before falling straight to a soundless sleep." Because I find you...interesting." Sesshomaru said and then he too, fell asleep.  
  
( I don't know.....should I leave it there....I feel like being nice today)  
  
This time it was Kagome who awoke first. She rubbed her eyes awake and slowly stood. She looked at Sesshomaru and her eyes skimmed through his face. First his closed eyes, his nose then his lips. Kagome licked her lips, remembering the night before. She grew angry at the thought. ' For some reason I feel like waking Sesshomaru up in a special way....' Then a light bulb appeared above Kagome's head.'oh! Its too tempting to pass.' She quickly put on her sleeping robe and slippers, then quickly but quietly ran out of the room. She ran towards the room where they did laundry. She quickly grabbed a bucket and filled it with cold water, then slowly walked back towards the room, making sure not to spill any water. She put the bucket of water down and opened the door to her room. Slowly she picked up the bucket and carried it inside the room. 'Good, he's asleep.' She thought, then carefully picked up the bucket of water. 'SPLASH!!" A roar could be heard throughout the castle, waking everyone and making the birds chirp and fly away as the sun began to rise.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Hoped you guys liked that chapter. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry if there was any spelling mistakes.  
  
Next chapter- sweet punishment 


	4. Sweet punishment

Hey, thanks for all the reviews!! Heres another chapter for all of you! ^-^  
  
pyromistress: some one IM on aim! I'm sick of talking to my imaginary friend Bob!  
  
Bob: I heard that! you'll pay for that! *smacks head with baseball bat*  
  
Pyromistress: EEP!* ducks head* Some one IM me please???? *runs away from Bob*  
  
Disclaimer-Nope, nope, sorry. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
*****************Last time************************************************  
  
Slowly she picked up the bucket and carried it inside the room. 'Good, he's asleep.' She thought, then carefully picked up the bucket of water. 'SPLASH!!" A roar could be heard throughout the castle, waking everyone and making the birds chirp and fly away as the sun began to rise.  
  
  
  
******************Chapter 4- sweet punishment******************************  
  
Sesshomaru had been sleeping deeply when he felt a cold bucket of water splash on him, waking him. "uh oh...." Kagome slowly backed up as the great Taiyoukai, driping wet, stood up from the bed. He was deadly calm which creeped Kagome out even more. 'No, stand your ground.' Kagome thought as she stopped retreating back and lifted he head up.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped a mere milimeters away. His silver hair tickling her arms. He lowered his face to her ear. " You will pay dearly for that." He whispered almost seductivley then stood straight and backed out of the room without saying anything else. She released her breath not even knowing she had been holding it. ' Whew, I thought I was dead meat for sure.' Kagome smiled. 'Ah....the look on his face was so funny! That has got to be the only time anyone would actually see any emotion from the great ice king." Kagome giggled but then shivered when she remembered his words, "You will pay dearly for that." They echoed in her mind causing her to shiver more, from what? She certainly was'nt scared or anything. It was almost as if she were to be anticipating his touch....'No Kagome, don't think like that.' She walked over to the wadrobe and picked out a midnight blue kimono, with gold pheonix's on it. 'Now for a bath.' She thought and walked toward the bath house.   
  
A servant took her clothes as she stepped into the warm water. "ahh...." She relaxed into the water. 'Wonder how everyone is...'  
  
*************With the gang************************************************  
  
Inuyasha had told them what had happened and they all agreed to look for Kagome. Shippo had been so angry he had left the group in search of his mother by himself.   
  
"Inuyasha, why did'nt you just wait for a explanation?" Sango asked catching up to the hanyou, who had been silent and walking ahead of them the entire time of the search. He did'nt turn to look at her but merely grumbled his answer. "I was angry and I was'nt thinking...." He jumped off into the trees leaving Sango, Miroku and Kirara to walk by themselves.  
  
******************  
  
It was beggining to get dark when Shippo caught Kagome's scent. He yelped in excitement and ran in direction of the west. He would reach the western lands in less than a day. (You know I could'nt leave Shippo out! ^-^)  
  
*******************Ok, back to Kagome************************************  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed into the water. She was so relaxed she had'nt heard someone enter the room and dip into the water. She distantly felt someone wrap thier arms around her. ( Yes, I decided to let Sesshomaru have two arms). She gasped and tried to pull out of the embrace but failed to, when the person just tightened thier hold on her. "I told you you would pay dearly for what you did." She froze as she heard the smooth, seductive vioce, but also internally relaxed knowing it was him. "Sesshomaru!" She gasped realizing that she was naked and she could feel his bare skin behind her, indicating that he was as well. She moved her arms intending on covering her breast. "Modest are we?" He stated while pulling her arms back to her sides. "No one humilates this Sesshomaru and gets away alive."   
  
She tensed at his words and he began to smell fear coming off of her. He did'nt like that scent coming from her,it did'nt mix well with her other scents. "But for you I'll make an exception and just torture you." He said calmy and coolly.   
  
She gulped." Torture?" She asked. " Yes, torture." He gently nipped at her neck causing her to jump. He trailed kisses down her shoulder then abruptly turned her around. 'Its crazy, how a mere human has this effect on me.' He thought.   
  
He lowered his face to hers, in a rough lustful kiss. His tongue skimmed her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance in which she complied with. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, leaving no corner untouched. Her tongue shyly touched his as their tongues began to mate. She moaned into his mouth as he began to knead her breast with his hand. He pulled back. "I will leave now to prolong your torture till later." He kissed her again and all at once the warmth left.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She blinked twice and looked around the room. Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. Right about that moment she felt very aroused and it was pure torture that Sesshomaru had stopped right there. She groaned and banged her head against the edge of the hot springs. 'No,Kagime its bad to be thinking about this." She felt her heart clench when she suddenly thought about Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha.....How can I still care for you when you hurt me so much....Do I even still love you?' She asked herself. She stepped out of the springs, wrapping a towel around herself. The servants dried her and dressed her in her kimono. They put her hair up in a bun with a few colorful hair clip on it.  
  
Kagome walked down the hallways toward the dining room when someone put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. She turned around. "ohayo, Tetsuya-sama." Kagome spoke nervously. She did'nt know why but she felt very nervous around him.  
  
"Ohayo, Kirei..."He spoke in the same seductive voice which made Kagome feel even more uneasy.   
  
"Well...is there something you need?" Kagome asked, really wanting to get out of the soon so she could go to Sesshomaru and Rin. 'Wait, I actually want to see Sesshomaru?'  
  
"Such a beauty you are...." He trailed a finger around her cheeks to her lips, tracing the outline of them.  
  
"I-I really have to go now!" Kagome stepped back and walked quickly down the hallways.   
  
'Not to worry my little koishii, you will be mine soon. All of you will be mine.' He smiled and walked down the hallway, the opposite way from where Kagome had gone.  
  
Kagome sighed at finally escaping from the hallways and into the dining room. She smiled at Sesshomaru and Rin, then took her seat.  
  
Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort and it worried him abit. " Dajibou?" Sesshomaru asked, in a bored tone. Kagome looked at him amazed, 'Did he just ask me if I was ok?'  
  
"Hai, but I should be asking you the same question." She replied giggling. A smile yearned to come out from Sesshomaru but he restrained it from popping out.  
  
" Kagome nee-san, will you be teaching Rin-chan to act like a lady today?" Rin asked.  
  
"Hai, Rin-chan." Kagome answered.  
  
Breakfast once again passed quickly and they once again headed for the gardens. "Okay Rin-chan, remember your bow."   
  
Rin put her hands together infront of her and bowed but she bowed too lowly and fell face flat on the ground. Both girls began laughing and Kagome helped Rin to her feet. "Try it again, like ths." Kagome demonstrated, bowing deeply and gracefully. Rin tried again and almost perfected it except she was a bit wobbly in the legs. " Excellent job Rin-chan!" Kagome praised the girl with a pat on the head. Rin grinned happily.  
  
"Now would you like to continue to learn how to dance?" Kagome asked and Rin nodded her head happily accepting the offer. " Ok, let us begin." Kagome grabbed Rin's hands lightly and began guiding her to spin and control her feet. Sesshomaru sat on a bench nearby watching the two girls dance happily. He noticed that Rin was improving greatly and felt his heart swell with pride. He watched Kagome's graceful movements as she glided across the grass with Rin in tow. Out of no where Tetsuya, one of his guards to the castle, appeared next to Kagome and asked Rin something which made her leave, leaving Kagome and Tetsuya alone. Sesshomaru growled as Tetsuya bowed and began dancing with Kagome. His growl deepened as he smelled Kagome's discomfort. 'Perhaps he had been bothering Kagome before and that was why he had felt her discomfort during breakfast.' He thought and then he made up his mind and walked over to them.  
  
"Tetsuya, leave!" Sesshomaru growled. Tetsuya jumped away from Kagome startled. He had'nt sensed that Sesshomaru was there. "As you wish Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed while keeping his gaze on Kagome then turned and left into the castle. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome with a stern face. "I do not like you being near him." There was a strange menace in his voice and Kagome barely caught it there.  
  
"And I do not like being near him." Kagome stated.  
  
"It is time to commence again." He said and walked next to her.  
  
"Nani?" She asked a bit confused to what he meant.  
  
"It is time to commence my torture on you once more." He sweeped her off in his arms and carried her to his chambers. Kagome's face was very red and her heart was beating abnormally quickly as he walked them off to his chambers.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Thats one whole new chapter done!!!!! I want to thank all those who have reviewed. Thanks sooooo much!! You make me so happy! ^-^  
  
Translations:  
  
Kirei- beautiful/beauty  
  
Ohayo- Hi/ good morning  
  
Dajibou- Or you okay?/ Whats wrong  
  
Thats all right?  
  
Sorry to say but no, the lemon will not be next chapter. hehe it won't be till another few chapters.  
  
Next chapter- Continued Punishments and uninvited but welcomed guest.  
  
Till next time, Review please. I'll update every 15 reviews! so review for me please if you want me to update!  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
Pyromistress 


	5. Continued punishments and uninvited but ...

Heres another chapter!^-^ thanks a million for all the chapters! Sorry no lemon this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- hmmmm....Do I own Inuyasha, Nope don't think so.  
  
I gave it all up  
  
to be by your side  
  
And now I'm alone  
  
In the darkness  
  
Because your gone  
  
Always I wait  
  
For you to stay.....  
  
With me another day  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last time-  
  
"It is time to commence again." He said and walked next to her.  
  
"Nani?" She asked a bit confused to what he meant.  
  
"It is time to commence my torture on you once more." He sweeped her off in his arms and carried her to his chambers. Kagome's face was very red and her heart was beating abnormally quickly as he walked them off to his chambers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5- Continued punishment and uninvited but welcomed guest  
  
"eto....Sesshomaru-sama...? She spoke softly as they entered his chambers. He walked over to the bed and gently placed her ontop of it. He placed himself ontop of her, a leg on each side of her and both arms supporting himself. He lowered his face to hers so that she could feel his warm breath on her face."I want you." He stated."And I know you want me, I can smell your arousal." He brushed his lips gently against hers. He kissed her once more then went down to her neck. He licked the spot where her neck and shoulder met. "Sesshomaru please...stop, I don't want to do this." Sesshomaru got off her and for the first time he looked hurt and confused."Gomen, but I still love Iinuyasha and I really don't want to lose my virginity like this." She stared down at her hands as she felt the bed shift as he got up then walked out the door and closed it behind him. 'Why does it hurt so much to reject him? It hurts even more than when Inuyasha hurt me....'She covered her face with her hands and let her sobs, sorrow and regret course through her body with each tear that slid down her cheeks.  
  
Sesshomaru walked quickly through the hallways. 'I don't understand! She wanted me, I smelled her arousal!' He felt confused and hurt, two feelings he had'nt felt since he was a mere child. He growled loudly and punched the wall sending it flying along with some of his and sorrow. 'I don't understand this...That stupid Hanyou always seems to get in my way!' He punched another wall. He lept through a window and into his western lands.  
  
"uhhhh....Kagome woke up and blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings.'Oh, I'm still in Sesshomaru's chamber.' She turned and expected to find him laying beside her, keeping her warm as always, but instead found it empty. She frowned and touched the spot where Sesshomaru would usually lay. 'Why is it I care so much about him....?Do I love him?'She groaned and covered her face with the pillow when the realization hit her hard in the face. 'I love both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha!' "Aurghhhhh!!!" She threw the covers off her and walked towards her room. She quickly changed and bathed and rushed to breakfast, needing to talk to Sesshomaru. When she walked in, he was'nt there and neither was Rin. Mizu walked in to the dining room. "Mizu, where is everyone?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Rin is sick and is in her room and Lord Sesshomaru went out last night and has'nt returned, Kagome-sama." Mizu answered as she set the table for Kagome to eat. "I think I'll pass breakfast today." Kagome said as she walked out the door and out to the gardens. She sat on the grass by the lake, staring at her own reflection. 'He has'nt come back since last night?' She touched her reflection in the water. "I love Sesshomaru..." She said outloud to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can smell her so strongly!" Shippo ran towards the castle. He jumped over the wall and follwed his nose to the gardens of the palace. There he saw saw Kagome staring at her relfection in the lake. She looked so sad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed out as some one taclked her down to the floor.   
  
*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru was returning to the castle when he heard Kagome's scream. Blood seeped into his eyes as he ran full speed towards the castle, towards Kagome, his Kagome. He flew over the castle wall and towards the garden. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kagome crying in happiness as she hugged a little Kitsune. "Shippo-chan!" She hugged him tighter and held him close to her chest."Momma!" The Kitsune pup cried into her chest like a little child would do to his mother. "Kagome, Who is this?" Sesshomaru asked, not really liking the idea of this demon being so close to her. She looked up to him with teary eyes. "This is shippo-chan, he's like my pup.' She said still holding on to the kitsune. "Shippo-chan this is Sesshomaru-sama, he helped me and offered me his home to stay in." She said and looked down to the pup. She looked back up to him.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, may Shippo please stay here with me?" She asked. He barely nodded t her and turned to walk into the castle but then stopped when she called out to him. He turned around to show he was listening. She put Shippo down and ran to him and hugged him tightly. His eyes widened in surpise. She looked up at him, her arms still wrapped around him. "Arigatou for everything, Sesshomaru-sama." He stared down at her eyes and noticed an emotion that was'nt there before, but he could'nt quiet pinpoint what it was, but it looked so much like....love. He uncertainly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back then released her. "You will not be teaching Rin today since she is ill." Was all he said then curtly walked back into the castle. "Momma do you have feelings for Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked. "hmm....Maybe." Was all she said as she picked him up and took him to her room."Now you look awfully tired and sick." She layed him down on her bed and covered him with the sheets. "Rest, I will be back soon." She kissed his forehead and left the room.  
  
She walked into Rins room to make sure she was fine. Sesshomaru was seated at the foot of the bed watching over her. "You really care about her don't you?" She asked while smiling. He turned to look at her and felt his heart do a flip as she smiled at him. "I suppose." He said coolly and turned back to look at Rin. "Sesshomaru....we need to talk...about what happened last night." Kagome said hesitantly. Sessomaru felt his heart twist in pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that was a short crappy chapter!! GOMEN! but my internet only works once in a while and i update whenever its working, which happens to be now. Sorry again for the short crappy chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
next chapter- Sesshomaru's not sure? `   
  
Ja ne  
  
-pyromistress 


	6. Sesshomaru's not sure?

Gomen for the last crappy short chapter. I'll try to make it up to you guys in this chapter. Thanks for your review!!!  
  
Disclaimer-NO!I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
You turned your back on me,  
  
Left me there to cry and fend for myself  
  
But you did'nt care cause if you did  
  
You would've come back to me and chased all my fears away.  
  
You left me to let the darkness envelope me  
  
and my fears to eat away at my soul  
  
till I was nothing but an empty   
  
shell of everything you were  
  
afraid of....  
  
-pyromistress  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~*Last time*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
She walked into Rins room to make sure she was fine. Sesshomaru was seated at the foot of the bed watching over her. "You really care about her don't you?" She asked while smiling. He turned to look at her and felt his heart do a flip as she smiled at him. "I suppose." He said coolly and turned back to look at Rin. "Sesshomaru....we need to talk...about what happened last night." Kagome said hesitantly. Sessomaru felt his heart twist in pain.  
  
**~**~**~**~~**Chapter6-Sesshomaru's not sure?~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
"Hai." He stood and walked out the door past her. She walked after him and into his study room. They sat in the chairs once more. "Now what is it you wish to discuss about?" Seshhomaru asked in a bored tone. "Well....um..." Kagome began to feel a little uncertain about what to say. She wanted to blurt out the words ' I love you.' But knew that was not the way to go. "Well?" He said in a slightly irritated voice.   
  
"Um...Well, I just uh....wanted to say that I'm sorry if I might of hurt your ego, I mean feelings, last night and that...." She began to blush furiously which amused Sesshomaru greatly. "If you want to do that again then i will willingly give myself to you." Her face and ears were crimson red. 'By that does she mean she wants to or that she feels its her duty to do that.' He began to feel uncertain with himself.' Did I make her think that I was forcing her to have sex with me?' His heart clenched at that thought. He did'nt want her to feel forced to do something she did'nt want to do. "Is that all you wanted to say?" He asked, she nodded her head and he turned once again to look at some papers he had on his desk. She stood from her chair and slowly walked to the door. She turned to look back at him, he was still looking at some papers. She turned the door knob and quietly stepped out of the room.  
  
She walked down the hallways and stopped at the railings. She stared out into to the western lands. The wind gently blew at her hair. 'He did'nt say anything...He does'nt care. i'm just here because of Rin....' Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she shut them tightly and shook her head from side to side, trying to get rid of that horrible feeling she felt at that moment. She sighed and watched the birds fly around in the sky. She wanted to be a bird too, to be able to go where ever the wind takes you. She walked back into her room to check on Shippo. She walked over to the bed and found that he was'nt there.  
  
"Shippo?" She asked.  
  
"Over here." Shippo answered from the balcony. She walked towards him.   
  
"Whats wrong?" She asked noting that his expression was stern. He pointed towards the forest. "Inuyasha and the rest are coming, they should be here by nightfall, I can smell them." Kagome gasped. She really did'nt want to see Inuyasha, she was'nt sure if she was ready to talk to him. "Shippo what did Inuyasha tell you guys?" Kagome asked.  
  
Shippo told her what Inuyasha had told them, from what he did to his encouter with Kikyo. "So it was Kikyo who made Kouga do that, I knew that idiot was'nt so obssesed wih me to try something like that." Kagome was silent for a moment then she suddenly gasped. "Shippo! If Inuyasha comes then he's probably going to think that Sesshomaru kidnapped me and then they're going to fight!"  
  
"And? They always fight." Shippo stated, still staring out of the balcony.  
  
"No, but this time I don't want them to fight."  
  
"Oh, you mean you don't want Sesshomaru to get hurt?" Shippo wiggled his eyebrows. Kagome turned red. "Shippo-chan shush!" She tickled the kitsune. "Ah! ok, ok, I surrender!" He lifted an imaginary white flag in the air. "Good!" She stopped tickling him and walked over to the couch by the fireplace. "If your so worried about it then why don't you just ask Sesshomaru to restrain himself?" Shippo suggested. "Great idea, I'll just go up to him and ask 'Dear Lord Sesshomaru I ask of you not to beat up your insolent loud mouthed brother.'" She said in a sarcastic voice. "Good start, although I would'nt be sarcastic." shippo laughed and Kagome groaned. "Just go ask him already!" Shippo pushed her out of the door.  
  
Kagome growled as she was pushed out of the door. She turned around to scowled him when the door shut on her face. "Why that little twerp..." She growled again and turned on her heel down the hallway towards Sesshomaru's study, where she was expecting he would be. She arrived at the huge wooden door and knocked once before entering. "Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked into the dimly lit room. "Hai..?" She heard a grumble from behind one of the book shelves. "um...I wish to speak to you." She spoke, her eyes still adjusting to the darkness. "Then speak." He stated from somewhere behind the books. "Well I'd like it more if I could look at you when I'm talking." She got impatient when he did'nt answer or move from where she suspected he was. "Well?" She asked impatiently. "Impatient are we?" He whispered in her ear from behind her and she nearly screamed. She turned to face him. "God, your going to give me a heart attack!" She held onto her chest to make her point. "Gomen, I forgot how delicate and weak humans are." Before she bould retort he spoke again. "I believe you have something to tell me?" he stated as he sat down in a cushioned velvet chair. "Well yes, I believe you know that Inuyasha and my friends are approaching the castle?"  
  
He nodded. "Well I was wondering if you could sorta do me a favor...?" She asked trying to give him the best puppy look she could make.   
  
"And what may I ask is that favor?"  
  
"Can you pleaseeeee not fight with Inuyasha??" She asked once again giving him a puppy look. He raised his eyebrows. "And why would I want to fight wth him?" He asked.  
  
"You too always fight, thats why." She responded.  
  
"I suppose." He turned to skim through some books. 'Still she loves that hanyou, and me? I am nothing but a person who helped her.' His heart clenched once more. After thier conversation that morning he had been avoiding her, disgusted with himself for making her think she had to have a relationship with him.   
  
"I will control myself." He said. "Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama!" She hugged him for the second time that day. " I am eternally grateful." She squezzed him tighter( Not in that way you guys!!At least not yet .) then let go of him. "Just to tell you, their approaching the front gates of the caslte at this very moment." He spoke. She grabbed his hand and ran out of the room with him in tow. They ran down the hallways towards to front gates. Along the way they had run into Shippo, who was now on Sesshomaru's shoulder. They were just about to open the front door to go outside when it banged open, creating a cloud of dust. When the cloud of dust cleared, and Kagome could finally see, she saw Inuyasha with Tetsuiga pulled out, Sango with her boomerang and Miroku ready with his Kazaana.  
  
.   
  
"Kagome!!" Sango ran to her and hugged her friend tightly. "Sango!" Kagome hugged her back. "Good to see you again." Miroku patted her back then his hand moves downward. "MIROKU HENTAI!" Kagome slapped him and sesshomaru growled but the sound was unheard because of the slap. "Kagome...." Inuyasha whispered when she turned to look at him. "Inuyasha.." She felt her eyes glaze over as tears of pain threatened to spill once more. He ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, so sorry for all the pain I've caused you." He whispered into her hair. "Please forgive me, I love you." He pleaded. "Inuyasha...I forgive you but I cannot love you." She lightly pushed him away. "Why?" He asked, tears spilling from his eyes. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Because..." She lowered her face to the ground. "KAGOME ANSWER ME!" Inuyasha grabbed her arms and shook her violently.   
  
"I CAN'T LOVE YOU BECAUSE I LOVE SESSHOMARU!" She screamed. He immeaditly let her arms go as she ran down the hallways crying. Sesshomaru was, well....suprised.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yup, I'm evil, I know. Hope this chapter was better than the last one. Remember, REVIEW!!!!! Sorry for any spelling mistakes but I'm a fast typer and don't take note in spelling mistakes.  
  
Ja ne  
  
-Pyromistress 


	7. Confessions

Thanks for all the reviews. And i only update once in a while because sometimes my internet does'nt work and so I can't update it. Sorry for that. Ok here are some answers to the reviews. yes I know its spelled concubine but once again sorry, I type fast so that I can update when ever my internet is working. And second, when I said make up, I meant eye shadow, lip stick, blush, so on. Sorry I should have explained that better. And lastly, Clover, I so don't think your wierd, and I'm glad you like my story. ^-^, I feel special.  
  
Disclaimer- Why do we even have these things when we all know that we don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Deep in my heart  
  
I'm feeling frozen scared  
  
You left a wound to heal  
  
In my heart.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**last time*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"KAGOME ANSWER ME!" Inuyasha grabbed her arms and shook her violently.   
  
"I CAN'T LOVE YOU BECAUSE I LOVE SESSHOMARU!" She screamed. He immeaditly let her arms go as she ran down the hallways crying. Sesshomaru was, well....suprised.  
  
*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**Chapter7-You love me?~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~*  
  
'God, He knows! Sesshomaru knows I love him!!!' She ran down the hallways. She turned the corner when some one grabbed her waist and held her on the spot. Her nose filled with the sweet masculine smell and she immeadilty knew it was Sesshomaru. She sank to the floor and sobbed in his arms. He gently turned her head towards him. "Is what you said true?" He gently asked. She shook as another sob went through her body. "Hai Sesshomaru...I love you." Her voice cracked as another sob went through her body.   
  
'She loves me? Is that why she said she would willingly give herself to me? But just last night she said thaat she was'nt over Inuyasha?" He thought. "Kagome, what are your feelings for the hanyou?" He asked, tightning his hold on her waist. "Inuyasha?" He nodded his response.  
  
"I....I'm not really sure how I feel about him." She paused for a moment. " I think I'm....in love with both of you." His heart cracked at the thought of her loving Inuyasha but he gained hope when he realized she had said that she also loved him.  
  
He stayed silent, rocking back and forth to calm her. She lightly pushed against his chest and intently stared at him. "Sesshomaru-sama, do you feel the same way as I do for you?" She asked.  
  
He gently cupped her face with his hands. "Kagome ai shiteru." He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely. After a moment she pulled back, her hands resting on his chest. "Sesshomaru can you please give me time to decide who I love more?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"That is fine with me, do you wish me to tell that hanyou?" He said the word hanyou bitterly as if it were something vile, yet he spoke the words with a type of tenderness directed only towards her.  
  
"Yes please, I would like that." He helped her stand on her feet. " I think I will resign to my quarters for today, is that okay?" She asked and he nodded his mask firmly in place, it had slipped a bit when he had held her crying form in his arms. He turned around and walked down the hallway, towards the others location. 'What will I do?' She stared at his retreating form before resigning to her chamber.  
  
*********With the gang(during the time that Sesshomaru was with Kagome*********  
  
After Kagome had run off, Inuyasha had stood there staring in disbelief. Sango and Miroku just gaped. 'Kagome...' His heart called out to her. Had he lost her because of his stupidity? NO! He refused to think he had lost Kagome, his Kagome. He loved her and he knew she loved him. His heart broke into a million pieces since he knew deep inside, he had truely lost her. Lost his love just how he had lost Kikyo.   
  
"Inuyasha...." Sango put a comforting hand on his arm. "What did I do to deserve this pain?"He asked, mostly to himself as the tears welled in his eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha!" Sango gave him a sisterlt hug and Miroku patted his back.  
  
Sesshomaru turned the corner and walked towards them. He stopped right infront of Inuyasha and stared down at his half brother. "Kagome wishes to tell you that she loves us both and that she asks for time to organize her thoughts and feelings." Sesshomaru spoke coldly.   
  
"How much time does she need?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"As much as she needs."  
  
Inuyasha walked closer to Sesshomaru so that they were only inches apart. "I won't let you have her." Inuyasha spoke with a determined voice.  
  
"And I will not back down, so you might as well know you have yourself a challenge." Sesshomaru said then before Inuyasha could retort Sesshomaru cut him off. "I have other things to tend to now, a servant will come and escort you to the rooms that you will be staying in during your visit here." He briskly walked off.  
  
As promised a servant came and took each of them to their rooms.  
  
************  
  
Kagome layed on her bed. 'Think, how can I choose?' She groaned and smashed her head into her pillow. 'Its too hard to choose!!!' She stood up and paced the room. Then an idea popped into her head. 'Maybe I should make a list of the good things and bad things about each of them?' She opened her night table and took out a piece of parchment and quil and began scribbling:  
  
SESSHOMARU  
  
Good points Bad points  
  
Nice Always wears an emotional mask  
  
Sexy Thinks he's boss  
  
Caring Scary when he's mad   
  
Sexy   
  
has never hurt me  
  
sexy  
  
Did i mention sexy?  
  
loves me  
  
INUYASHA  
  
Good points Bad points  
  
Cute ears Did'nt trust me  
  
cares for me Hurt me both emotionly and physically  
  
cute ears Uses me as a replacement for Kikyou  
  
willing to apologize  
  
cute ears  
  
has been my friend for sometime  
  
cute ears  
  
loves me  
  
She stared at the piece of parchment before growling in frustration. 'Great, they both have equal qualities!' She crumpled the parchment and threw it at the wall. "Guess I'm going to have to trust my heart to guide me." She walked out into the balcony, the moon once again causing her to glow. ''Trust in my heart..." She whispered the words into the wind.  
  
********************  
  
Sango and Miroku sat on the bed, holding Shippo, staring at Inuyasha who was sitting on the window sill. "Inuyasha, you okay?" Sango asked calmly. He stared at his hands, his bangs covering his face. "I will win her heart back, I swear will." He spoke without turning to look at her. "And if you can't?" Miroku asked.  
  
"If I can't...then I will be happy with whom ever she chooses." Inuyasha said with a tinge of sadness that made Sango flinch.  
  
**********************  
  
Sesshomaru sat on his chair in his dimly lit office, staring at any random wall. 'What if she does'nt choose me?' His mind asked him.  
  
'Can I possibly live with out her? Of course you can! But the true question is, do you want to?' He felt weak, love was a weakness, and he of course had the great luck to fall in love with a human!  
  
The office door opened slowly. "Sesshomaru-sama?" A small voice spoke from the door way. "Rin, you should not be up from bed, you are still ill." He picked her up and carried her to her room. As he was tucking her in she asked, " Sesshomaru-sama can Kagome be my mama?" Rin asked.   
  
"Maybe Rin, maybe." He said then turned off the light and shut the door.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
I know that was such a crappy chapter!!! I'm so sorry!!! But i had to put it there to explain some things!! Gomen! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Next chapter- the fight for Kagome's heart  
  
ja ne  
  
-pyromistress 


	8. Kagome's heart

Here's my next chapter for all of you. ^-^ OKay, in the last chapter I noticed that when I posted the computer did something to the list that Kagome was making. It completly messed it up. When I was typing it, it had the good points and bad points seperated but I guess that the comp changed it. That must've been confusing, gomen. Disclaimer- For the last time, I don't own Inuyasha. Your here theres nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on  
  
**************Last time********************************************************** The office door opened slowly. "Sesshomaru-sama?" A small voice spoke from the door way. "Rin, you should not be up from bed, you are still ill." He picked her up and carried her to her room. As he was tucking her in she asked, " Sesshomaru-sama can Kagome be my mama?" Rin asked. "Maybe Rin, maybe." He said then turned off the light and shut the door.  
  
*************Chapter8-The fight for Kagome's heart*********************************** Kagome groaned and twisted in bed. *Kagome's dream* She stood on a balcony, overlooking a great beautiful lake. The moon's reflection bouncing off of it. She wore a flowing long silk dress that billowed in the wind. She shivered at the cold breeze that passed by. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her. She giggled as the person gently nipped at her neck. "What are you doing,love?" She asked between giggles. "You are cold,let me warm you." The masculine voice spoke tenderly.She suddenly snapped out of her dream at those words. **End of Kagome's dream* She jerked up into a sitting position, a slight sheen of sweat covering her forehead. She sighed and stepped out of her bed, covering herself with her robe. She once again walked out to balcony, it was still dark outside and the moon was setting, the sky preparing to welcome the sun to mark a new day. 'Where did I hear those words from before?' She searched er memory but could'nt remember, although her heart practically bashed through her chest trying to make her remember. Small rays of light shone over the hills and mountains as the sun began to rise. Beautiful colors of pink and orange filled the sky, chasing away the darkness, letting its light sweep through the land. She gasped at the beautiful sight infront of her, the wind billowing through her hair causing her to smile gently and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. The gardens below looked so inviting and warm she just had to go to them. She took a quick bath and dressed in a light pink kimono before running out into the gardens. She sighed and plopped down onto a nearby bench, inhaling the deep fragrance of the exotic flowers "Beautiful are'nt they?" A deep smooth voice asked from behind her. She turned around and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Yes they are, I can't seem to get enough of them." She said truthfully. He smiled a bit at her. "You!?!You just smiled!?!?!" She gasped, and of course his smile dissapeared and his mask was back in place. "I did no such thing." He spoke sternly. "You did so! I saw you!" She giggled and poked at his chest, pushing him back slightly. He grabbed her finger and kissed the tips. "I assure you if I smiled as you said so it was only because I have been graced with such a beauty as you." He said smoothly. She blushed. "Why don't we head for breakfast?" She asked shyly trying to change the subject. He nodded and the two walked off, not noticing that they were holding hands. ********************* "Inuyasha its time for breakfast." Shippo said, tugging at Sango and Inuyasha to follow him. 'Today I will try to win Kagome's heart.' Inuyasha thought, as they walked through the dining room doors. They sat where A maid directed them to. Soon Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the room, holding hands. Inuyasha growled at his half brother and Sesshomaru merely smirked as he took his seat at the head of the table and Kagome at his right. "How did you sleep?" Inuyasha asked kindly. "I slept well, thank you. I presume you all slept well too?" She asked. They all nodded. "Thats good to hear." Kagome said then turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. "Will I be teaching Rin today?" She asked. "Lie, I was hoping today we could spend time in the gardens." He said. Her face immeadilty brightened at the thought of the gardens. "Actually Kagome, I was hoping you could spend some time with me to you know, catch up on things." Inuyasha interrupted. "Hai, I would like that very much as well." She smiled at Inuyasha causing his heart to melt. "I will accompy you two." Sesshomaru stated. "I'm sure Kagome and I can take care of ourselves." Inuyasha growled. "I do not trust you with her." Sesshomaru said coolly, never raising his voice. "I have personal matters to talk with her about." Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "I'm sure what ever you have to talk to her about, you can say infront of me."Sesshomaru said, taking a sip of his drink. It was quiet a scene, Inuyasha pratically baring his teeth like a rabid dog, Sesshomaru quietly sipping his tea as if he did'nt notice his half brother, Kagome scowling at both of them to behave and Sango, Shippo and Miroku just staring blankly at the three. "Inuyasha! Of course Sesshomaru can come with us!." Kagome snapped and ate the remaining food of her breakfast. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, You guys are free to wander our castle if you wish." She spoke then walked out into the garden, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha following her. Inuyasha took off his haori( did I spell that right?) and set it on the ground for her to sit. " Thank you Inuyasha." He helped her sit. "You guys, why don't you sit down too?" She realized her mistake too late and Inuyasha came crashing down upon her, but before he could land ontop of her, Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him and away from Inuyasha. "Gomen Inuyasha!" Kagome said in between laughs. Inuyasha growled from the ground at seeing her in his arms She sat down on his haori, both men on either side of her. "So Inuyasha, what is it you wish to speak to me about?" She asked. "How was it you came to be here in Sesshomaru's castle?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Oh....Well...after the incident..." She paused, her eyes glazing over at the thought of what happened. Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha, for causing her to remember such pain. Inuyasha merely stared at his hands in pure guilt. She blinked away the tears and began again. "Me being the klutz I am, tripped over a tree branch and broke my leg. Sesshomaru helped me and let me stay here with him and Rin, you see I now teach Rin manners and such things." Kagome said, she said the truth except she left out the part of Sesshomaru wanting to kill her. 'Sesshomaru helped her...He was there for her when I hurt her.' He turned away from the two. Had he already lost the war when he had'nt even had a chance to fight. Was he trying to swim against the current? 'NO! He could'nt give up so easily. Now that he actually had a chance to win her love back, to mend broken hearts.' He suddenly took her small hands in his. She blushed at the contact. "Kagome I'm so sorry for what I did. I should have listened to you, I should have trusted you. I can't even begin to imagine what pain I must have put you through...Gomen." He pulled her into a tight embrace and Sesshomaru growled. "Uhhhh...Inuyasha, I told you yesterday that I forgave you, It's okay." She patted him on the back, and pulled away from him. "But you must've gone through so much pain." He said. "She said that she forgave you, that should be enough for you." Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. "Shut it!" Inuyasha growled and Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrows, daring Inuyasha to do something. "You two, can't you get along like true brothers?" Kagome asked. "Were half brothers!" Inuyasha sneered. "Oh whatever, just try and get along you two!" She stood and walked over to the side of the lake. Inuyasha walked over to her, to help her sit down on the grass but Sesshomaru was there first and pushed Inuyasha into the lake, while helping Kagome sit. "OH! Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled when Inuyasha's head popped up from beneath the water's surface. "Sesshomaru!" She scolded in a playful way. "It was a mere accident." Sesshomaru stated. "Liar, you pushed me in!" Inuyasha said while walking to the shore, dripping wet. "This Sesshomaru does not lie." He simply stated while taking a seat next to Kagome and staring off into the lake. Kagome stiffled a laugh when Inuyasha shook his body like a dog, little water droplets splashing on Sesshomaru and herself. "Whats so funny?!" Inuyasha asked angrily. "Oh nothing." She whislted in a innocent way. Sesshomaru nearly smiled at her childish manner. "Feh!" Inuyasha growled. "So Sesshomaru, whats wrong with Rin?" She asked, her voice laced with concern. "It is nothing but a cold, she will heal in some time." Sesshomaru answered. "But I do have a question for you, at breakfast you said to Sango and your friends that they should feel free to wander our castle, what did you mean by our castle?" He asked, staring deeply into her eyes. She turned away, a light blush caressing her face. "Well..It just sorta slipped out." She said. "You know it could also be your castle if..." He let his voice trail off. Her face turned even redder when she realized what he was implying. She gazed into his eyes, a blush still faintly visual on her face. Some one cleared their throat which caused Kagome and Sesshomaru to snap out of their locked gaze's. "Maybe we should go check on the others?" Inuyasha said, his back turned to them. He did'nt want Kagome to see the hurt in his eyes when he saw them gazing into each others eyes, an eomtion apparent in both of their eyes. The emotion that she had felt for him once and the same emotion that he felt for her at this very moment...Love. "That sounds like a good idea. Sesshomaru stood and offered Kagome his hand to help her stand. Before she could take it Inuyasha shoved Sesshomaru into the lake and helped Kagome stand instead. "Inuyasha!" She scolded him in the same manner she had done with Sesshomaru. "It was an accident." Inuyasha said in a innocent tone. Sesshomaru snarled as he stepped out of the water, dripping wet. "Sesshomaru, are you okay?" She asked as she helped him squeeze the excess water out of his hair. "I am fine, just a bit wet." He nearly purred softly when she grabbed his tail and began to gently squeeze the water out of it. She giggled when she heard him purr. She went to squeeze his clothes but found that they were already dry. "My clothes are special." He stated and said nothing more. "Feh!" Inuyasha grumbled as he walked ahead of them and into the castle, Kagome and Inuyasha walking closely behind. They walked through the castle hallways when they heard laughter coming from the hot springs. They opened the door and found Sango, Miroku and Shippo wearing thier bathing suits (just pretend they have them in that time) enjoying themselves. "Hey you guys." Kagome waved. "Hey Kagome." The three said in unison. "Can we join you?" She asked as she walked behind behind a dressing panel and came out wearing her green bikini that showed off all her curves. Inuyasha and Miroku gaped while Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows, examining her body. "Cannon ball!!!" Kagome screamed as she jumped into the water, splashing everyone.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** Thats it for this chapter. Sorry that it takes me so long to update but I have mid-terms that I had to study for. Hoped you guys like that chapter, thanks for all the reveiws!!! The sad fluffy cute stuff has been delayed until the 9th chapter. Next chapter- The hot springs Ja ne -Pyromistress 


End file.
